


Warm and Wet

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Cock Warmer Gabriel, Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer enjoys it, M/M, Multi, Sam comes in to check on them, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2020, Top Sam Winchester, and he's good at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: “Still at it?” Sam asked while standing in the door with his gaze levelled at Gabriel’s naked ass.“Yep, still at it.”It wasn’t like Sam expected a different answer.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610602
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Warm and Wet

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo Square: Cockwarming

Leaving the bunker now and then to just for a bit of shopping, a good coffee at a small place in town together with a good book...Yeah, sometimes Sam needed to get away from everyone and everything and just to be with himself for company.  
  
It was one of these days that Sam needed for himself, and since his angels were busy with themselves, the hunter saw no reason to deny himself a little time alone.  
  
When Sam left the bunker early this morning, Lucifer and Gabriel had been play-fighting with each other until Gabriel was pushed down by Lucifer.  
  
The archangel had grinned at Sam while he held Gabriel down by his wings and pushed his cock into Gabriel’s mouth.  
  
Sam had rolled with his eyes and left because he knew that his angels would be too occupied with each other to miss him...or follow him into the town.  
  
Now back, Sam felt the silence in the bunker and with the Impala gone, Sam knew that his brother had chosen to go on a trip himself. Checking his phone, Sam saw no message from his brother and so he knew that Dean hadn’t gone hunting.  
  
Placing his purchase in the fridge, a pie for Dean and muffins for his angels, and Sam felt happy and relaxed.  
  
When Sam opened the door to the room he shared with his angels, he wasn’t surprised to see his angels were still going at it.  
  
“Still at it?” Sam asked while standing in the door with his gaze levelled at Gabriel’s naked ass.  
  
“Yep, still at it.”  
  
It wasn’t like Sam expected a different answer.  
  
Lucifer sat on the bed with his back leaned against the headboard. Gabriel was still laying on his belly but now between Lucifer’s stretched out legs and his brother’s cock even in his mouth.  
  
“How long has he been sucking your cock now?”  
  
Lucifer grinned and dragged his fingers through his brother’s already tousled hair.  
  
“For a while now. You know how much Gabriel loves it to have something in his mouth.”  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sam didn’t take his eyes off Gabriel’s ass and felt his arousal multiplying.  
  
The smaller archangel was utterly silent except for little sounds when Lucifer moved a bit and he feared to lose his...treat.  
  
Lucifer was relaxed and still leaned back against the headboard but Sam felt the archangel’s attention was more on himself than on Gabriel.  
  
It wasn’t unusual for them to share each other and it was a constant give and took with them with no one left behind or unsatisfied.  
  
However, seeing Gabriel this silent and pliant under his brother’s care was always something else. Gabriel was rarely silent and this still but when you got him into this headspace, it could take hours for the youngest archangel return from it.  
  
Sam couldn’t remember how he got rid of his boots so fast but he found himself suddenly kneeling on the bed with his hands kneading Gabriel’s warm flesh.  
  
Lucifer huffed and let strands of Gabriel’s hair drag through his fingers.  
  
“Go and find your own cockwarmer, Sam.”  
  
The sound Sam made wasn’t really a laugh but a tone of amusement nevertheless.  
  
“That would be you, Luce and you seem rather occupied at the moment and I won’t jeopardize Gabriel’s comfort to make you eat your own words. There is always time later for this.”  
  
Not bothering to undress completely, Sam reached for the lube they always stashed away under their pillows and pushed his jeans down just enough to free his already hard cock.  
  
The lube was cold on Sam’s skin and even Gabriel jerked a bit when Sam’s fingers touched his hole.  
  
Gabriel made a muffled sound around Lucifer’s cock when Sam pushed his long fingers into the younger archangel. Even though the sound was muffled, Sam knew it was one of pleasure to have both of his lovers giving him their attention only enhanced the pleasure Gabriel already felt.  
  
Sam placed a kiss on Gabriel’s back, right between his shoulder blades before he allowed his own eagerness to take over.  
  
Leaning over Gabriel’s back, Sam pushed against his archangel’s hole and sank slowly into Gabriel’s tight heat.  
  
Moaning at the pleasure that was turning his body upside down, Sam took his time to bottom out and he pressed his face against Gabriel’s warm skin on his back.  
  
Cool fingers tugged on Sam’s hair and the hunter looked up to see the Devil give him a soft and warm smile.  
  
“We’ve missed you while you were gone, Sam.”  
  
Leaning into the cool touch of his other archangel, Sam pushed his cock deeper into Gabriel’s heat at the same time.  
  
“I’m here now, Lucifer.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
